Compared to postal communications such as letters, electronic mail (“e-mail”) typically routes to its destination in significantly less time. Moreover, the marginal cost of sending the same communication to an additional electronically-based destination is much lower than the cost of sending the same postal communication to a different postal address. Due to these and other advantages, it is no surprise that e-mail messaging has become such a popular method of sending and receiving messages.
However, due to the ease and low cost at which e-mail messages may be sent, an e-mail user may be inundated with messages. Moreover, many of these messages may be of limited importance to the user, who will then have to spend time determining which messages are of value.